Like A Film
by Bucket on the Head
Summary: sasusaku. This seriously never happens in real life. This happens in movies! Why would my sister's fiance hurl himself from a building?
1. Blank

Like A Film

**Chapter One:**

_Blank_

It was raining when she met him.

--

"Shikamaru, we're going to be _so unbelievably _late, and I'm going to beat the person driving this car with my bag!" Ino screeched into his ear, her fist waving angrily in her strapless lavender gown, small sequins lining the bottom with black pumps and a fashionable patent leather skinny belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was long and curled around the bottoms, giving her a feminine look to match her soft makeup. Her mentioned bag was a simple black clutch, with a dark purple ribbon tied on the middle.

The brown-haired pineapple head simply let out a grumble as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He then grew bored and simply opted for staring out the windshield and into a black Mercedes that was also attempting to steer its way through the traffic.

He watched with apathetic intensity as the rest of the cars attempted to merge, and the blond, spiky-haired driver of the Mercedes turned-with probably the same boredom-to the right to take in the sight of the Metropolitan.

The blonde male's shoulders tensed and Shikamaru saw it immediately. He turned in the same direction and could barely comprehend anything as his brown eyes traveled from the imense building and the dwarfed people, to the tall man that stood atop the museum, arms outstretched, nearly reaching the edge.

From the backseat of his navy Wrangler, Sakura's scream seemed to echo through his mind.

"HE'S GOING TO JUMP!"

--

Sakura had always been beautiful, Ino thought to herself. When she was even just a bud-as Ino liked to say-Sakura had been beautiful.

The blond would never admit it, but she had been jealous of her pink-haired friend ever since they met in the Sacred Heart Academy, and told her that she had to become independent and strong to truly blossom. Sakura believed her.

Ino could only feel happy to see the pink-haired beauty prosper and bloom into a beautiful flower.

The day Sakura had stood up for her was when she bloomed.

_Two young girls, about twelve, sat in a field covered in beautiful flowers, all of different color, shape and size. The girls smiled and laughed as they picked them carefully, placing them into woven baskets, the sun shining bright on their pale skin._

_"_Well, well, well, _if it isn't _the whore_ and _forehead girl_. What are you ugly losers doing here with flowers in your hair? Trying to look pretty, hm?"_

_The blond and the rosette froze, glancing up at the intruders._

_"A-ah. Ohaiyo,..._

_...Tenten."_

_"Whatever. I just have one thing to tell you, Sakura. Stay away from Neji. Got it? He's mine."_

_Ino inhaled sharply as Sakura cowered next to her._

_"But, but...Neji's my _friend! _Why do you want me to stay away from him?"_

_The bun-haired girl narrowed her chocolate brown eyes and glared daggers at Sakura._

_"Because he's MINE!"_

_"Neji isn't something to own!" Sakura shouted indignantly, her hands balled together in front of her chest as she sat up._

_"If you know what's good for you, Sa-ku-ra, you'll _stay away from Neji_." She ordered, picking Sakura up in the air by her shirt collar._

_"Put her down! You can't tell her what to do!" Ino shouted at the older girl, standing up with his fists clenched at her side._

_Tenten sneered at her, releasing Sakura and crossing her arms, the two girls behind her copying the movement._

_"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it, pig?"_

_Sakura snapped._

_"HEY!" The pink-haired girl shouted, jumping-(though slightly stumbling)- to her feet in a nervous but angered flourish of flowers._

_"No one-" She seethed, "And I mean _no one _calls Ino a pig-" She pulled her fist back. "-Except ME!" And then she punched her._

_Tenten clutched at her nose, the pain coursing through her nasal cavity and into her veins._

_"And never tell me to stay away from Neji!"_

_On that day, Tenten ran away with one hell of a bloody nose._

--

That girl was beautiful.

He didn't know who she was, but all he could say was that she was beautiful.

Long, cascading pink tresses. Bright emerald eyes. Soft, ivory skin. It was like a perfect painting, but now she was running.

He didn't have long to react until he saw the passenger door of the jeep Wrangler behind him open, and then a flash of pink was all he saw.

Now he had to save that stupid, suicidal teme.

After all, it was his wedding night.

--

Organ music played methodically, a blushing bride heading towards her future husband who stood waiting at the front of the aisle in a black tuxedo and curious black hat covering his face much like her veil did to hers.

The large crowd of people-the bride's family on one side and the groom's on the other-were whispering and commenting on the bride.

"She's so beautiful..."

"I bet she's so excited to be getting married in this gorgeous cathedral!"

"Oh, I hope she and our son have a wonderful life together."

"They better, I had to miss the gala for this wedding."

A giggle.

"Oh, Itachi. You're such a kidder."

A grunt.

"Whatever."

And the last whisper of gossip.

"Where's her sister?"

_**"Tell Sai to take my place tonight, Naruto. I've got a place to be."**_

--

The bride's red-headed father was linked by arm to her, leading her towards the altar.

She finally stepped up, her bright red hair revealed, long and straight on one side, and short and curly on the other as the groom removed the veil from her face. He looked up to stare into her black eyes, the hat that was once obscuring the view of his face moving to reveal a pale face with a wide, fake smile.

"Konnichiwa, Karin."

A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the dimly-lit Cathedral, breaking the silence.

"_SAI!?"_

**"_Teme, I can't do that. Not this time. This time it's _your_ wedding."_**

--

I hate weddings. Even if it's my own.

They make me feel as if I have to be happy about something. What is there to be happy about? At another person's wedding, it's not like _I'm_ marrying someone. And at my own...well, it's not as if I loved Karin.

I saw a flash of pink but ignored it, probably just a woman (or man) wearing something in such a color.

I opened my arms out wide and stepped forward a little bit, nearing the edge of the Metropolitan Museum's roof.

I'd rather die than marry for money.

And with that, I jumped off.

**_"I don't care, Naruto. You don't have to go to the wedding, just tell Sai to be there. He'll know why._"**

--

"HE'S GOING TO JUMP!" Sakura shouted.

She pratically ripped the seat in front of her out of the car, pushing the passenger door open and running-with difficulty-towards the spot where the man was about to jump.

He spread his arms and jumped, Sakura screaming as she chased him down to his falling point, ignoring the fact that one of the heels on her gold sandal-heels broke. She hobbled towards him, skidding on her knees that were painfully protected by her long, cap-sleeved pale green gown. A floral pattern of gold and very light pink cherry blossoms decorated the spots around her waist and towards the chest-cut of the dress. A very thick, golden silk sash was tied in a large ribbon that sat on her back.

The mystery man continued to fall until he hit her arms. He had obviously passed out during the fall, since he made no movements at all.

Sakura hoped he wasn't dead as she attempted to lift him with her own strength. The rain poured down, ruining the waves she had put into her hair, along with the ties and clips that put it into a classic pony-tail up-do.

It soaked his beautiful face, his dark, spiky hair sticking to it. It soaked his tuxedo. It soaked them both down to the core.

She whispered quietly into his ear.

"Watashi wa...Haruno Sakura desu."

_**"Sasuke, you stupid bastard. Why are you doing this? No matter how much of a bitch she can be, Karin doesn't deserve to be ditched like that."**_

--

Naruto was shocked, staring at the scene before him. The teme had just been freaking _caught_ from his death by-

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S-_THAT'S_-!"

_**"I can't marry her, Naruto. I don't love her-"**_

--

"SAKURA!"

Ino popped open her ombre umbrella, the light and dark blues swirling together in the rain. She held it over her head and stumbled towards the two in her very high shoes.

"Sakura! How could you do something so stupid!? Are you okay? Is he okay? Who is he? OH MY GOD THAT'S UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sakura turned sharply towards Ino. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Her platinum blond friend nodded, causing Sakura to look back down at his face.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

She stood up, the heavy weight of the Uchiha not phasing her at all.

"Sakura...?"

"If this is Uchiha Sasuke, then what is he doing here?" Sakura asked, a sudden fierceness entering her voice.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura's bangs shaded her eyes as she lowered her head.

"On this very day, six pm tonight, Uchiha Sasuke is to be married at the Sacred Heart Cathedral in this very city."

Ino tilted her head to the side, curiosity washing over her features. "Sakura...how do you know this?"

Her friend looked up, a betrayed look on her pale face. "Because he's _supposed_ to be marrying my sister."

_**"-You know that."**_

* * *

**Translations:**

_Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. _My name is Haruno Sakura.

_Teme_. Bastard.

_Konnichiwa._ Hello/Good Afternoon.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Like A Film

**Chapter Two:**

_Surprise, Surprise_

"Teme, only you could attempt to kill yourself and not even get a scratch on you."

--

No words could describe the absolute pain that was forming itself inside of his head. Red characters danced around his mind and he sat up, leaning his full weight on his elbows with his legs spread out shamelessly in front of him, a roaring fire was new and burning brightly into his eyes. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes with scratched up and bandaged hands.

"Ugh...is this hell?" He asked nobody in particular, his eyes in a tunnel-like vision towards the fire.

"No, teme. This is the Hyuuga private quarters, and you're in some serious trouble." Naruto glared at him as he sat cross-legged in a finely scultped, dark wood and red velvet chair, clutching a cup of black coffee in a white mug with the Hyuuga emblem on the side.

The words did not add up in Sasuke's mind and he only attempted to focus on the blond next to him.

"What do you mean, Dobe?"

Naruto's eyebrows creased, "I _mean _that we're at the Metropolitan Gala. With your sister-in-law."

The dark-haired Uchiha stood up, trembling with every movement and resting with his hands on his knees until he could stand. "You're lying, idiot. I didn't marry Karin, so I don't have a sister-in-law. I've never even met the stupid girl." He looked up. "Where's the Hyuuga? This is his place, after all."

"Neji is in the African Culture section, along with the rest of the Hyuuga clan."

Sasuke rolled his aching shoulders to relieve them of the tension that had built up during his grand fall, "Who else?"

"The Takahashi family, the Ito family, and the Sato family, from Hokkaido. The Tanaka family and the Watanabe-" Sasuke cringed audibly. "-family from Tokyo. And the Yamanaka family, the Nara family, the Inuzuka family, and the Haruno from Konoha."

The Uchiha paused, his obsidon gaze adverting from the burning fireplace to the dim blue eyes of his best friend.

"The Inuzuka? Isn't one of their own having a wedding-" He stopped himself, mulling over his thoughts. "Wait a minute. How am I alive? I jumped off the Museum's roof!"

"You were saved, teme."

"Obviously, dobe. And how are the Haruno family here? They're supposed to be at the Cathedral for the wedding!"

"There is only _one_ from the Haruno family here, Sasuke."

"Well! Who is it! Stop making riddles, I don't have all night, dobe-"

"Haruno Sakura saved you. She caught you before you hit the ground. You owe her your life, teme. Nice going."

--

Naruto had been able to force Sasuke out of the common room, but with much aggravation.

"Sasuke, you have to deal with this yourself! You know personally that you have to pay for your own actions."

He glared at the blonde. "They're not _my_ actions, I didn't ask her to save me."

His blonde best friend shoved him through a burghundy curtain and he landed, unceremoniously, on his face.

"Dobe!" He muttered in annoyance.

"Nice entrance, almost as exciting as your exit. Too bad you never hit the ground."

"Say what you want, Inuzuka, but it's your ass all over playboy, not mine."

The youngest Inuzuka boy, Kiba, clenched his fists at his sides and growled wolfishly.

"Shut up, Uchiha. Just 'cause you don't have to work for a living doesn't mean you can say whatever you want."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stalked off, searching for the girl who had saved him. Haruno Sakura, where are you?

He soon spotted Hyuuga Neji, and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, reaching above a woman's head to do so as the Hyuuga was speaking to her.

He was flabbergasted at the woman's boldness.

_Pink_ hair? At such a formal event? Either she was a rocker, or she had bigger balls than famed dare-devil Rock Lee.

The Hyuuga lifted his head and the woman's shoulders tensed at the feeling of Sasuke's coat brushing against the top of her head. The woman was above average height, probably about 5'8 or 5'9, but Sasuke was 6'3 and Neji was 6'7, so it was obvious that she was dwarfed by the two tall men.

Sasuke paused momentarily to look down and see if she could possibly be wearing heels, but then he noticed-

She had no shoes on. She was completely barefoot with bruising around her ankles.

'_What the-?_'

"Uchiha." Was the Hyuuga's deep voice.

"Hyuuga."

"Meet the woman who saved your life," The pink-haired woman began to turn towards Sasuke.

She was beautiful.

"Haruno-"

She had green eyes like glimmering emeralds and smooth, ivory skin and long, groomed pink hair with a blunt cut across the bottom and neatly-fashioned layers.

_'Sakura_._'_

_--_

"Very nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." I said politely, dipping down into a long, low bow.

His widened charcoal eyes smoldered and his shoulders tensed, though I didn't know why. He took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Haruno-sama." I blushed at the praise, but shook it away and regained my composure.

"I did what I could, Uchiha-san. I couldn't allow you to be injured without my interfering. And please, call me Sakura."

"No, I owe you my deepest gratitude...Sakura-sama." I shivered, the man may have been suicidal, but he was damn sexy!

"I-" "SASUKE-KUN!"

--

Karin.

--

"Sasu-kun! There you are! Are you alright?" I almost laughed in her face at the feigned "worried" expression she held in front of Sasuke, the strangely polite suicidal lunatic who-like many other men who were once betrothed to Karin-attempted to kill himself instead of marry my sister.

I really should be used to it by now.

"Yes, Karin. I'm _fine_." I snorted. He sounded as if he resented it. Actually, he probably did.

"Oh, Sasu-" She was interuppted when my phone rang. My eyes widened as "Vanilla" by Gackt blared through the quiet yet bustling museum.

I laughed hesitantly and flipped it open in record time.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Sakura! Are you alright? I just got news from Ino that you saved Uchiha Sasuke from killing himself! Are you okay? What happened!? Where are you?"

I sweatdropped and waved goodbye to Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke, and Karin.

"Okay, so I was on my way to this very museum, but as always, _I _wanted to enter through the back door, so we were stuck in traffic around the front. Then, all of a sudden, I see this guy with spiky hair standing on top of the museum, walking towards the edge. I panic, scream, scare the shit out of Shikamaru, jump out of the car, and run after Sasuke as he falls-breaking both of my brand new heels in the process. And yes, I'm fine. I'm in the museum right now."

Temari paused, and I patiently awaited her berating and unnecessary yelling.

"Wait...you're in the museum, right now? As in when the phone rang?"

"Yes."

"...Did you change your ringtone from before?"

"No! So now everyone here thinks I'm a dirty pervert. Thanks for that."

She snorted and I glared at the floor. I felt her roll her eyes on the other line.

"So, anyway. I'm on my way from the subarbs, and I'll be there in an hour or so to check up on you and Ino."

"Got it. See ya."

"Bye. ...Harder, faster!"

"Shut up!" I yelled into the phone, slamming it shut quite loudly. I huffed and turned back around, only to face the many questioning eyes of many, _many_ prestigious families, and the gloating eyes of my sister at my embarrassment.

"Ah...sorry."

Today completely and utterly sucks, and I bet it does for Sasuke, too. Seeing as I saved him from a Karin-free Limbo, and sent him flying right back into Hell, with Karin as the guest of honor.

Heh, more like the host.

--

**Sorry, it was a little short, but I just wanted to make sure I added it without dragging it out! Welcome the first meeting of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke! Throughout the story, be sure to expect some embarrassing ringtones, especially from Sakura!**


	3. Not As It Seems

Like A Film

**Chapter Three:**

_Not As It Seems_

"Is the weather always this bad?" Kiba asked her, though she didn't exactly know why. He was obviously trying to make small talk about the rain falling in sheets and the roaring thunder (practically considered hurricane weather), but she barely even knew his family, let alone him.

"Usually, New York can be very spontaneous," She giggled, "much like Sasuke."

He howled with laughter, resembling that of a wolf and she mentally noted never to make him laugh if she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Sakura gave fhim a small, polite wave goodbye and he did the same, allowing her a chance to walk off and look for Ino.

A large flood of blondes entered her vision and she smiled at the sight of them, Ino's family was always noticeable in a large crowd.

She twirled through them, her ballet instincts kicking in as she searched around for her friend.

"Ino?" She asked as she tapped a blonde female on the shoulder. The woman turned around, revealing _himself_as Ino's father, Inoichi.

"Oh!" She stuttered, pressing her fingers together nervously, "I'm so sorry, Yamanaka-san!"

Inoichi grinned at her, "It's perfectly fine, Sakura. Ino is over there, by the way." She nodded and rushed away towards her blonde friend as fast as she could.

--

"And then he said-_cockroach? _I thought you said Coach purse!" The herd of people laughed ridiculously at Ino's joke, and Sakura stumbled through them towards the center.

"Ino!" Sakura panted, sighing with relief at Ino's state. "You're okay!"

Ino's bright blue eyes were wide and incredulous. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you, or you to Sasuke? Where have you been? Did you talk to Temari Did she make fun of your ringtone again?"

Sakura sighed dejectedly, "Ino's definitely back to normal," she mumbled to herself, placing her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I'm fine, and I already talked to Sasuke. He's actually pretty gentlemanly-once you get passed the suicidal tendencies. I've been getting bandaged up in the infirmary room down the hall, and yes, I spoke with Tenten, who made fun of my ringtone."

Ino gave a heaving laugh, "Which one did you have on?"

"Vanilla, by Gackt."

Her blonde friend seemed to choke as she doubled over in laughter, leaving the pink-haired beauty to huff with annoyance.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Pig."

"You're welcome!"

--

"And then we heard that you had fallen off the building! Oh, Sasuke-kun! You should really be more careful when on the roof!"

What an easy ploy. Oh, it wasn't suicide, I accidentally fell off!

Please.

On the bright side, my family doesn't think I'm a raging lunatic (besides my brother, who always seems to understand me), which is good. The bad side...I need a place to stay, since Naruto sure won't be taking me in soon.

The Uchiha's and the Haruno's pet my head with exuberance, screaming things like, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" and "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Thank you, thank you. I know, it's a miracle." I said politely, smiling and shaking all of their hands. Ugh, more like a nightmare.

I looked up at the sound of hysterical laughter, and watched as some skinny blonde haired chick fell over clutching her stomach and Sakura clenching her fists but biting back a smile. Finally, she did smile.

Time stopped and the wind was knocked out of me.

Wow. She's gorgeous.

Unlike Karin, who's got the attention span of a burnt piece of toast and the beauty of a thousand dying whales.

But Sakura...she's something else. Though she probably wouldn't ever in her lifetime want to associate with _me_, the amazingly attractive guy who was engaged to her sister and attempted suicide.

For that split second, I prayed for a true miracle. One even better than her being the last thing I saw before I passed out unconscious.

--

After I broke free from all the families, I went in search for Naruto.

"Dobe!" I called out when I found him, causing him to turn around curiously.

"What is it, teme?" He asked, taking a quick swig of red wine.

"Where am I going to stay, dobe? I gave up my apartment since I was marrying Karin, and my parents nor any of my family will dare to take me in." Naruto opened his mouth, but I caught what he was about to say.

"No, no, I refuse to stay with Karin."

His blue eyes wandered to something behind me, and I inclined my head to see it. All I saw was Sakura. And then it hit me.

Naruto grinned, "You could always ask one more favor, teme."

--

A few minutes after I helped Ino off of the floor, the suicidal Uchiha approached me, looking a little, well...embarrassed. I wondered why.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" I asked as politely as I could, since I could feel myself twitching at his presence.

His cheeks seemed to flush very lightly, so I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"Ah, Sakura-sama." I involintarily shivered at his sensual tone. "I would just like to thank you graciously for saving my life," I twitched again, yeah right. "but could I ask of you one last favor? And call me Sasuke, I'd very much prefer it."

I blinked. It's all I could do. What could the suicidal Uchiha want from me?

"Of course, Sasuke-san. I'm obligated to help you, seeing as you are soon to be a part of my family." He smiled triumphantly, but raised his eyebrows to make it look like it was much more sincere than that. Cynical bastard.

"Wonderful," he breathed, and my heart skipped a beat and I mentally berated it, "than do you think you could offer me a place to stay for a little while? I really need to prepare for my wedding, but there's no where I can stay where people won't harrass me about it."

I raised an eyebrow. How strange, I figured that the Uchiha clan would let him stay with them, or at least my family, or Karin.

So I asked. "What about your clan? Or my clan? They cannot offer you housing?"

He tensed, but only a little bit. "They are not very sane at the moment. Plus, I would very much enjoy getting to know the one who saved my life."

So I asked again. "That's very flattering, Sasuke-san. But what about Kar-" Then I paused to think. "Nevermind. I understand completely."

He gave me a brilliant smile and I swear, I would have melted right then and there if I wasn't so prepared for royal hotness, AKA the Uchiha males.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-sama. You won't regret it." But somehow, I knew I would.

--

An hour later, after Sakura had gulped down martini after martini, trying to drown out her thoughts of running away with Sasuke to Vegas and completely ditching her family and _Karin, _the front doors of the Metropolitan Museum burst open, revealing an extremely tanned, dark blonde dressed in a blood red kimono that reached her ankles with a slit up the side to allow her movement, patterned with dragons and matching red flats.

The blonde looked around the Museum, looking for her friend who would be fairly easy to find, considering her hair color. A flash of pink reached her eyes and she followed her instincts.

She stalked past many people, towering over them at her model height of six feet, jet black jewel earrings fluttering with every step.

"Sakura!" She called out to her pink-haired best friend, that as much as she could tell, was staggering with a martini glass in her hand. "Sakura, are you okay?" She asked, cradling the other girl and making sure she didn't fall over.

"Ye-yeah Tem, I'm f-fine." She giggled maniacally, swirling and pretending to dance, which she did, _badly_.

"Sakura, how many of these have you had?" Temari asked, fingering the empty martini glass with distain.

"Only f-four-five. Five!" Sakura held up three fingers to show her point. "Five!"

"Jeez, Sakura. You could've at least waited until I got here to get smashed."

"Whateves baby, I got to use the woman's room!" She announced, stumbling towards a large box-like room in the center, with rooms on either side of it and an escalator and stairs in the center to get downstairs.

Sakura pushed open the ladies room door, racing to a stall and locking it tight. When she emerged from the pink-tiled depths, she clutched her stomach and groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Ugh, I hate my life."

"And why is that?" A deep, mysterious voice called out to her.

"'Cause I just puked my intestines, anymore questions?" She squinted, trying desperately to figure out who this man was.

Said man placed his hand on the small of her back, intent on leading her upstairs where it was safe for someone in her condition. She turned him around and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You're _really_ sexy, Sasuke." She whispered, pressing him against the wall as lightly as she could, the hallways lights beaming down on the two. She stood up on her toes to reach his grand height-which seemed to have diminished two or three inches, strangely-and brushed her lips against his. Eventually, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she tangled her hands in his dark hair.

--

I decided to use the men's room as an excuse to get away from the crazy people who believed that I had "fallen off the building", rather than jumped off of it. I sauntered down the stairway, ignoring the swooning calls of fangirls and Watanabe Ami, and landed down just in time to hear my name being called.

"You're _really_ sexy, Sasuke." Someone purred, and I rose an eyebrow. Was someone down here, watching me?

I tilted my head around the wall I had hidden behind, and was shocked to see Sakura with her arms around some guy.

The man she had her arms around was a man I knew far too well, it was _Sai_.

And Sakura was kissing him!

Ooh, tension! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I orginally wrote the kissing scene alot better, but I hit the refresh button by accident without saving. Poo D. But hopefully this is just as good! R&R baby!


End file.
